Mike loves reading!
by Krazykriss
Summary: Mike learns that reading can be fun. One-shot!


**Mike loves reading**

Everyone was relaxing, especially Mike, not to mention, he was playing on his game boy. Kevin was reading. Jayden and Emily were nowhere to be seen. Mia was taking a nap. Mentor Ji was in his study doing god knows what? Mike was growing kinda tired of his video game and wanna to do something else and he saw Kevin on the floor. A wicked smiled broke across Mike's face.

"Hey, school-freak! Why do you read so much?! it's bo-ring! ", he said in a sing-songy voice.

"NO! It's not!", Kevin defended himself. Mike knew what Kevin was doing and held his ground.

"is too!"

"IS NOT!" Ji appeared and saw the boys fighting. He screamed "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

"Kevin's being a loser!", Mike screamed at the top of his lungs. Kevin lost it and attacked mike and started slapping, punching, kicking, and throwing him around. that last comment had really pushed Kevin to his breaking point.

"KNOCK IT OFF!", Ji shouted. Kevin stopped trying to kill mike and they both stared. "i am leaving. i will be back in an hour and i want both of you to have apologized to each other by the time i get back!", Ji announced. ji walked out the door and slammed the door shut. Mike pouted in the corner. There was no way he was going to apologize to Kevin and there's definitely no way kevin was going to apologize to Mike either.

He didn't do anything, so why should he have to apologize? That's what he thought, that he shouldn't have to apologize. A few minutes later, Kevin left the room in a huff. He went to the kitchen. He stormed in on Jayden and Emily caught kissing. They heard someone come in and quickly separated."Sorry, didn't mean interupt you guys, Romeo and Juliet!" Kevin said, annoyed. They stared at him, blank, until Emily spoke up to him.

"What's wrong, Kev?"

"I just got in trouble."

Jayden and Emily both gasped. "Local news! Kevin De-Tiege just got in trouble with his mentor! Kevin, how do you feel about this?" Kevin raised an eyebrow at Jayden. Jayden and Emily both started laughing.

"I was fighting with Mike. He was making fun of me for reading. hHe called me a 'school-freak' and said it's boring!"

"To him. I love reading!", Emily said.

"Eh...it's ok. I don't have alot of time for it, though." Jayden replied.

"You could if you took a break from training, like you're supposed to... "

"Can't do that."

"You?! NO! I can't believe that!" Kevin said, sarcastically.

Jayden laughed. "so, what did Ji say?"

"That he wants Mike and I to have already appoligized to eachother by the time he comes back."

"How long will he be gone?", Emily asked.

"An hour."

"Did you apologize?" Jayden asked, suspecting the answer was 'no'. He knew mike was hard to reason with.

"No." Kevin answered.

Jayden knew he was right to think 'No', They didn't apologize'. "Living room. now." Kevin ran to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Mike turned from the wall and saw Kevin on the couch and Emily and Jayden standing there. "You put yourself in timeout in the corner?"

"Yeah.", Mike said.

"Alright, both of you listen. You both need to apologize to each other.", Jayden said, firmly.

"It's his fault for being boring!", Mike yelled.

"I am not boring!", Kevin defended.

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"STOP FIGHTING! Mike, read twilight! Kevin, go, clean the basement.", Jayden demanded.

"Do we even have a basement?!" Kevin asked Jayden, hoping Emily was going to say 'no'.

"Yes! No one goes down there until now!" Emily stepped in.

"Jayden! Kevin, mike, come with me." Mike and Kevin both followed Emily to a door in the creepy basement. Emily opened the door and pushed them inside. Luckily for her, they didn't know they were gonna be stuck in a closet. Emily quickly locked the door and walked upstairs.

(45 minutes later... They broke the door down. fortunately for them, Jayden and Emily were outside so they didn't hear the door break down, but Mike and Kevin thought they left and went in the living room.

"Thanks for helping me and sorry for yelling at you.", Kevin said.

"Sorry for making fun of you. I don't read, so I can't really know if reading is boring". Kevin nodded and spotted a zombie book. He picked it up and handed it to Mike. mike smiled and took the book from him. they sat on the floor and started reading. Kevin was reaing "The life of the samurai". Over the next few minutes, Mike was so into that book.

"Wow. this is good."

"See? you just have to find the right book."

"Yeah! I love reading!

Just then, Jayden, Emily, Antonio, Mia, and Ji walked in and they were all shocked by what they found and heard through the door. "What did you just say...?" Jayden asked, afraid of the answer he was going to receive.

"Reading is fun! I love reading!" Mike screamed happily.


End file.
